Usuario Blog:JesusUniverse3/Laughing Jack: El Payaso Asesino (Remake)
Hace mucho tiempo, por alla en 1800 un niño de nombre Isaac Grossman que en este tiempo tenia 7 años y su familia era pobre, el recibio de un angel una caja magica la noche de navidad, de esta caja al hacerla sonar se mostro un payaso magico que se llamaba Laughing Jack, ellos eran muy buenos amigos pero sucedio que llevaron a Isaac a un internado donde permanecio por muchos años hasta llegar a la adultez. Isaac se convirtio en un asesino en serie, llevaba a mujeres, ancianos, inclusive niños y los mataba para hacer muebles con ellos, Jack quedaba maravillado con las torturas que Isaac les hacia pensando que solo era un juego, Isaac encontro la caja de Jack y la abrio por accidente, Isaac fue torturado por Jack hasta que este murio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Laughing Jack había viajado por varios lugares del mundo desde su caja: Irlanda, Rusia, España, Francia, Japon. Hasta que un dia llegó Laughing Jack a territorio estadounidense. Una vez ahi, comenzó de nuevo a aterrorizar a la población con sus masacres, los mitos de Laughing Jack se hicieron presentes y con ello el miedo. Fue por varios estados hasta que termino en una ciudad que no era como las demas, mayormente ocurrian cosas que las otras ciudades considerarian imposible o improbable, cosas paranormales, desapariciones cerca del bosque, y otras cosas que no nombrare, eso era lo que hacia de esta ciudad y algo unica entre las demas. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, en todos los lugares resonaba el choque de las gotas de lluvia. Casi a las afueras de la ciudad, habia un grupo de 7 amigos, esos amigos se refugiaban de la lluvia en una minería cerca del bosque. Todos los amigos concordarom en que se sentían observados en el bosque, y su mejor opción era ocultarse en ella, al menos hasta que la lluvia terminara. - Os dije que no era buena idea. - Vamos, Leonard, solo es lluvia, ni que fueras bruja para derretirte con el agua.- dijo Michael en tono de burla a lo que los demas rieron.- bueno ya enserio, ¿Te da miedo la lluvia? - No me da miedo, Albert, pero no quiero llevarme una bronca por llegar a casa muy tarde y aparte totalmente mojado. - Oigan, acabo de acordarme que hay un Hotel abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad y cerca de las montañas, ¿que tal si vamos mañana? - Oye Michael esa es una buena idea, pero ya estamos en las afueras de la ciudad. - Sí, Albert, pero en la otras afueras. El plan de Michael no nos sirve.- dijo Albert. - valla banda de tontos son ustedes, recuerdenme por qué he venido con ustedes. - Porque me dejaste el Mortal Kombat, y te lo tenía que traer.- dijo Michael - Y Michael, ¿lo has traido? - No Leonard, se me ah olvidado, mañana, cuando vayamos al hotel abandonado ese del que habla Michael, te lo traigo. - Vale pero no se te valla a olvidar Tras un par de horas esperando a que la lluvia sesace esta finalmente se detuvo, y todos se iban en direccion cada quien a su casa, pero un ruido de pasos resonó al fondo de la minería en la que estaban, y Leonard y Michael fueron a mirar que pudo haber causado aquel sonido. En el fondo de la minería, vieron por segundos una mujer enmascarada, una mascara cuyos agujeros donde deberuan ir la boca y ojos estaban negros, con sudadera blanca y vaqueros negros rasgados. No obstante aquella mujer, huyó de ellos tan rapido como habia aparecido. - ¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso!? ¿Lo has visto Leonard? - Sí.- Tropezó y cayó al suelo llenandose de tierra y con un raspon. Michael solo se rió de su compañero para irse de la mineria con los demás. Leonard observó con qué se había tropezado, una antigua caja sorpresa de Jack in-a-box, aunque algo dañada y desgastada, pero en buen estado. Leonard saco si mochila, la abrio, guardo la caja y se la llevó a su casa para enseñarsela despues a sus otros amigos. Leonard al llegar a casa fue regañado por su madre por haber llegado tarde, despues subio las escaleras con direccion a su habitacion, ya ahi se sento enfrente de su ordenador portatil y empezo a buscar en google para averiguar cuanto costaba la caja de Jack que habia encontrado, despues de un tiempo de estar investigando se topo con una pagina sobre la leyenda urbana de Laughing Jack, Leonard algo intrigado decidio verla, al hacerlo se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la descripcion de como era la caja de ese Laughing Jack concordaba con la que habia encontrado, Leonard decidio mostrarsela mañana a sus amigos para contarles sobre aquello. Al dia siguiente Leonard llegó al parque donde se reunirian todos para ir al Hotel del que hablo Lucas, despues de un rato empezaron a llegar los demas, estaban todos menos Albert, ya que, como siempre, se retrasa por asuntos que segun el son importantes. - alfin llegan. - Hola Leonard, ¿y donde esta Albert? - Ahora viene, me mando un mensaje por Whats. Dice que ha visto a la rubia esa que le gusta por la calle-. dijo Paul. - ¿Y eso que? - Que se la va a intentar ligar-. Respondio Jonny. - Bueno ya he tenido suficiente. Michael, dame el juego. - Ahora, cuando estemos en el hotel, te lo doy, Vincent. - Joder dijiste que me lo entregabas ahora. - y eso hare, pero no especifique donde ni a que hora de hoy. - Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos. Antes de que pudieran irse al hotel, llegó Albert corriendo, bastante cabreado y con el ojo morado. - Rayos, ¿qué te ha pasado? - Aquella chica rubia me la intentaba ligar, y ha llegado en el peor momento el ruso a defenderla. - ¿De qué ruso hablas?, ¿Viktor? «Si este lerdo supiera que ligar no significa piropear dos veces y agarrar del brazo», pensó Leonard. - No importa, ¿vamos? Todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el hotel abandonado. Jonny, Paul, Albert, Jessica y Parker iban delante, Leonard y Michael conversaban detrás. - Oye, Michael, ¿por qué vas con estos lerdos? - Porque son mis amigos, Leonard. - No, yo soy tu amigo, Robert es tu amigo, Sasha, y muchas más personas eran tus amigos, pero te han dejado atrás por culpa de los lerdos con los que vas ahora. - Deja de llamarlos lerdos. - Tío, dos de ellos van a mi clase, y aún no los he visto en el aula; Paul, el fugata; Albert, el porreta; Jonny, el chulito. ¿Tú qué? ¿Acabarás como ellos? - Yo... no... - «Dime con quién te juntas, y te diré quién eres», me lo dijo Jimmy una vez. Yo vengo porque tienes mi juego y estás tú. Si no, me compraba otro y les mandaba a tomar por culo. Antes de ir con estos, pago otros 20 pavos de Mortal Kombat. - Ya, ya, cuando lleguemos al hotel, te lo doy. - Más te vale que nos volvamos pronto, paso de que se me quede en la ropa el olor a porro de Albert. - Ey, tíos.- dijo Paul.- Ese es el hotel, once plantas solo para nosotros. - Vamos.- dijo Albert. 16:45 Habitación 11-35. Albert y Jonny fumaban en una esquina de la habitación. Paul, aunque no lo hacía, los acompañaba. Michael alternaba entre acercárseles y alejárseles por el humo. Vincent miraba a través de la ventana, por la que entraba el aire limpio. - Michael. Mi juego. - Sí, toma.- Lo sacó de su mochila y se lo dio. Leonard abrió su mochila, y, al meter el juego, la caja sorpresa hizo un sonido hueco. Albert la cogió para, junto a Paul y Jonny, correr al hotel. Vincent cerró su mochila y comenzó a perseguir a Albert, quien huía por los pasillos hasta que Vincent le arrinconó. - Dámela la caja, es mia. - Yo no la tengo.- dijo entre risas mirando hacia el pasillo donde estaban las escaleras. Una melodía de Poep goes the weasel comenzó a sonar. Las notas sonaban rotas, desafinadas y apagadas. No obstante, despues hubo silencio absoluto pero este fue interrumpidó por un desgarrador grito, Albert, Leonard y los demas fueron a ver lo que habia pasado, Jonny caminaba por la escalera hasta que este tropezo y callo por las escaleras hasta el piso donde estaban los demas, al parecer habia sido apuñalado, y sus ojos, labios y orejas, fueron arrancadas, la imagen de su cuerpo era totalmente grotesca. El cierre de la unica puerta resonó en el hotel. - Solo hay una puerta.- dijo una voz aguda y macabra entre risas.- Reirse conmigo, reirse junto con el gran Jack. - Todas las ventanas del edificio están tapiadas, ¿verdad?.- tartamudeó Leonard. Michael y Albert corrieron hacia arriba de las escaleras, y Leonard y Paul huyeron por los pasillos del segundo piso. Recibidor 17:15 p.m. Paul empujó a Leonard para adelantarlo. Leonard, al ver cómo reaccionó su "amigo", intentó acelerar sin preocuparse por Paul. Ambos se escondieron en una habitación del hotel. Paul estaba ansioso y le costaba respirar. - Eh, ¿estás bien? - Si, cállate. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Parecía que el payaso no fue a por ellos, sino a por Michael y Albert. - Tendríamos que ir a buscarlos.- dijo Paul. - ¿Qué es lo que haríamos? Ese payaso monstruo nos aplastaría como si fueramos simples cucarachas. Y si huimos y pedimos ayuda, entonces... - En el momento cuando llegue la ayuda de la que hablas, ellos ya estarían muertos. - ¡No tiene sentido que muramos todos! Por el pasillo del hotel se escuchaba unos hiperventilantes rasguños constantes, sonidos como si rayaras un pizarron o algo similar. Los sonidos cesaron, y unos sigilosos pasos se acercaron a la puerta, debajo se veia una sombra y se escuchaba una respiracion, Paul y Leonard cubrieron sus bocas para no hacer ningun ruido de respiracion, de repente la puerta se abrio y dejo ver a un chico y una chica de la misma edad de Leonard. - Leonard, alfin te encontramos.- dijo la chica. - Sasha, Robert, ¿que hacen aqui?.- pregunto Leonard. - Pues Michael nos hablo para que vinieramos pero se nos hizo tarde, ¿y Michael?.- dijo Robert. - Michael nose donde esta, pero debemos irnos de aqui antes de que el venga por nosotros. - ¿A quien te refieres con el?. - Laughing Jack. Paul, Robert, Sasha y Leonard bajaron de nuevo a recepción, pero la puerta estaba con el candado puesto. - ¡Mierda!, esta con candado. - Creo que Albert tiene la llave para abrirlo. - ¿Cómo que Albert la tiene? - Se ha encontrado antes una llave cuando entramos en este hotel. - ¿Seguro que es de ahí?.- pregunto Sasha. - No estoy muy seguro, pero hay que intentar. Quinto Piso 17:30 p.m. Robert, Leonard, Sasha y Paul recorrían los pasillos de los pisos superiores. Ruidos resonaban por las instalaciones. Una risa diabólica detras de ellos dijo: - Ahora los tengo a todos. No escaparan de Laughing Jack, hahahahaha. Todos se echaron a correr. Leonard al mirar atrás, vio también a Albert, Michael, Jessica y Parker, quienes huían del payaso, que se movía como si se tratase de una pluma. Paul, giró en una esquina y abrió una puerta. Leonard, Robert y Sasha lo siguieron, y después entró Albert, quien cerró la puerta. - ¿¡Qué haces!? Michael está... Albert le impidió decir nada con sus manos sudadas. Al otro lado de la puerta Michael intentaba abrir la puerta pero ya era tarde, Laughing Jack lo tenia acorralado, Michael haciendose el valiente intento golpearlo pero Jack lo detuvo sujetando su brazo. - Que comienze el juego.- una especie de humo comenzo a rodear a Michael y Laughing Jack los cuales fueron transportados dentro de la caja de este ultimo, al estar dentro Michael vio un circo de colores blanco, negro y gris. - pero que es este lugar. - Binenvenido al circo de Laughing Jack in-a-box.- decia la voz de Jack que se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Michael comenzo a caminar por aquel circo tratando de escapar, de pronto al llegar a una esquina de la carpa de circo vio a su amigo Leonard de espaldas, Michael se acerco lentamente hacia el y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Leonard. - Leonard, ¿eres tu?.- aquel Leonard comenzo a girarse mostrando que en donde estaban sus ojos solo habia oscuridad y liquido rojo saliendo de ellos. Michael al ver aquello salio corriendo cuando de pronto se topo con un globo negro llego flotando hasta el, Michael al tenerlo a pocos centimetros decidio agarrarlo, gran error, el globo exploto dejando ver a miles de serpientes de rayas negras y blancas las cuales sujetaron a Michael, de repente Jack aparecio frente a el.- hola Michael, bienvenido a mi caja de torturas, afuera de la caja y haciendo eco en todo el hotel se escucho un grito de desesperación, seguido de una risa maquiavélica de Jack. Leonard, Sasha, Robert, Paul y Albert se paralizaron al escuchar aquello. Mientras Jessica y Parker que se escondieron en otra habitacion que estaba al lado de donde estaban los demas. - ¡Vamos a morir aqui por ese payaso de mierda!.- decia llorando Jessica. - Tranquila Jessica, encontraremos a los demas y saldremos de este hotel.- dijo Parker tratando de tranquilizarla. Ambas despues de escuchar aquel grito pensaron que el payaso se habia ido, asi que abriero la puerta lentamente hasta que esta se abrio totalmente, de pronto el humo de Jack logra entrar a donde estaban ellas impidiendoles escapar. - Vamos chicas, no querran irse, apenas esta empezando la diversion.- Jack con su poder de ilucion hizo que aparecieran frente a las chicas millones de insectos los cuales las rodearon.- les presento a mis prqueños amigos.- Laughing Jack señalo a Jessica y los insectos fueron hacia ella y la empezaron a devorar mientras gritaba de agonia, parker sin otra alternativa para evitar ser torturada por el payaso, salto por la ventena cayendo desde cinco pisos de altura y matandose en el acto. Laughing Jack solo se asomo para ver el cuerpo destrozado y sin vida de Parker.- que pena, tenia mucha diversion planeada para ti. En la otra habitacion... - ¿Escucharon los gritos?, ese monstruo debio de ir por las chicas, ¡maldicion!.- se reclamaba Paul. - Debimos quedarnos junto a ellas.- dijo Albert deprimido. - ¿Albert tienes la llave esa? - Sí, ¿porque preguntas? - Damela y vámonos de este maldito lugar. Albert le entrego la llave a Paul y los tres salieron de la habitacion y, en voz baja, se pusieron a discutir. - Eres un maldito asesino de mierda Albert, has dejado morir a Michael.- dijo Leonard agarrando a Albert de la camisa y estampandolo contra una pared para despues propinarle un golpe en el estomago. - ¿Y a mí qué me importa? Yo sigo vivo.- dijo confiado. - imbecil, su vida valía mucho más que la tuya, escoria.- decia deprimido y sacando algunas lagrimas. - Eh, cabron, no te pases que te reviento. - ¡Basta de pelear! Tenemos que salir de aquí y pronto antes de que nos encuentre y terminemos como nuestros amigos.- dijo Sasha. Leonard solto la camisa de Albert. - Bien, vamonos. Llegaron hasta el recibidor, pero lo que encontraron fue una masacre. Los cuerpos ensangrentados y desollados de Michael, Jonny y lo que quedaba de Jessica se encontraban colgados en ganchos de carniceria, la sangre escurria de los cuerpos y caia al piso que ahora era color rojo y dejaba un olor a putrefacto, Leonard no pudo evitar vomitar ante tal escena, Paul pudo divisar al otro lado de los cuerpos la puerta. - Chicos alla esta la salida, vamos.- ellos empezaron a correr pero Leonard al mirar hacia atras pudo ver a Laughing Jack siguiendolos.- oh mierda, Paul saca a todos de aqui.- dijo agarrando un tubo de metal que estaba en el suelo y llendo a correr hacia Jack para embestirlo. Recibidor 18:00 p.m. El payaso reía mientras peleaba contra Leonard, Paul miró la llave y, en silencio, se desplazó por un lado de la sala, hasta llegar a la puerta. Rápidamente quitó el candado con la llave, pero, al abrir la puerta y entrar el sol, la sala cambió su luminosidad y Jack se puso frente a Paul y le dio un golpe que lo mando hasta la pared dejando a Paul con dolor, Sasha y Robert fueron rapidamente a ayudarlo. Leonard, malherido, dio un golpe en el suelo con el tubo llamando toda la atención del payaso, estos volvieron a su sangrienta pelea. Se levanto y camino por el lado derecho del hotel y Albert por el izquierdo, ambos se acercaban lento y silenciosamente hacia la puerta, pero, de golpe, Leonard cayó al suelo al borde de la muerte frente a la puerta. Laughing Jack mostro sus garras llenas de sangre y se dispuso a asesinarlo, pero cuando se preparaba para darle el golpe mortal... Paul saco de la mochila de Leonard la carátula del Mortal Kombat 9 y se la lanzo, esta pasó frente a los ojos de Jack, dirigiéndose hacia la pared izquierda del hotel, Laughing siguió mirando el juego por inercia, y cuando la carátula chocó contra la pared abriéndose y dejándo caer el disco que contenia, este quedó frente a Albert, quien ganó la atención de Laughing el cual fue hacia el. - Maldito Paul.- miro a Laughing Jack.- No, por favor no, no, no. Dios, no.- Laughing Jack se volvio humo acido el cual rodeo a Albert dejando los puros huesos en el. Al mismo tiempo Leonard corrió lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia, Agarró al malherido Leonard, lo sacó del hotel y salió parcialmente del hotel. arrastrándolo hasta una zona donde la gente lo pudiera ver y estuvieran a salvo. De repente el brazo de Laughing Jack sale del hotel y agarra a Robert de la pierna mientras Paul y Sasha lo sujetan de las manos para evitar que se lo lleve pero por desgracia suya, Laughing Jack fue mas fuerte y termino por llevarselo, solo se pudo escuchar el sonido de la sangre salpicar las paredes. Tiempo despues una patrulla llega cerca del hotel donde ve a los tres chicos sobrevivientes quienes parecian estar en shock, el oficial manda a su compañero a ver dentro del hotel, al hacerlo se encontro toda una escena horrible. El otro oficial se acerco a Leonard y le pregunto que fue lo que paso. - F-fue Laughing J-Jack.- decia aun en estado de paralisis por lo que vio. El oficial al escuchar aquella respuesta decidio llevarse a los tres muchachos creyendo que toda la historia que le habian contado era pura invencion de ellos para cubrir el asesinato. Mientras se alejaban, Leonard miro hacia el hotel, aún escuchaba la risa de Jack hacer eco en todos los pisos, esa risa maniatica, sadica y llena de locura. Pensar que si esa persona de la mina no hubiese asustado a Leonard, este no habría tropezado con la caja de Jack in-a-box desgastada, con lo que no se la habría guardado y llevado en la mochila, asi aquellos idiotas no se la habrían quitado para hacerla empezar a sonar, y nadie que estaba en este hotel habría muerto. Queda a tu juicio decidir de quién es la culpa. Notas. 1. Le doy gracias a Deimos por permitirme darle un remake a la historia de Lughing Jack: The Killer Clown, vi que en la historia habia mas para extender asi que aqui esta el resultado final, si tiene faltas ortograficas por favor no la eliminen despues la arreglare. Tambien cambie algunos nombres para que no fuera demasiado parecida a la original. 2. Esta es una de las historias que formaran parte de mi Creepyverso, cronologicamente esta historia ocurre despues de "El Origen de Laughing Jack" y antes de "La Historia de Laughing Jack". 3. Lo que le pasara a Leonard, Paul y Sasha lo sabran proximamente en otra historia. Epilogo. Mas de un año despues un niño de 6 años de edad salia de la escuela hacia su casa, cuando paso por enfrente del hotel el logro escuchar una pequeña risa, se detuvo y vio que en la entrada se encomtraba una caja musical, el niño agarro la caja, la guardo en su mochila y siguio su camino a casa. Categoría:Entradas